1. Technical Field
This device relates to electrical devices for applying heat to the body of a person by electric resistant wires and more specifically heating pads made of flexible fabric material with a plurality of loop heating wires defining a circuit within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are generally referred to as electric blankets and heating pads. The electric blankets are generally used on beds to add additional heat to the sleeping environment. Heating pads are typically smaller and provide heat to specific portions of the user's body. These devices have electrical resistant heating wires positioned within. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,281,578, 4,736,088 and 5,151,578.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,578 an electric heating mat is disclosed having a main body member with a plurality of heating elements within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,088 is directed to a therapeutic heating pad and hand muff having a laminated structure which directs the flow of heat into the effective body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,578 discloses an anisotropically bendable heating pad having stiffening member channels that provide indirect stiffness thereto.